


The joys of Earth 2

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fic about Barry being in Earth 2 and seeing that he and Caitlin are in a relationship in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joys of Earth 2

This was confusing. 

Not the traveling through the black hole above Central City thing; that was suddenly pushed into the back of Barry’s mind as he looked at the scene before him. Caitlin Snow was openly flirting with him.  
There she was, the usually stoic scientist who had only just recently gotten back her sense of humor, spinning around in her chair and giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Barry felt his heart start to beat a little faster with the way she was looking at him. He had been in love with Caitlin for some time, but he'd never done anything because it was never the right moment. But in the few hours since the wormhole, Barry had noticed Caitlin’s change in behavior. She had become more joyful, touching him at every opportunity, and stayed in a torturously close proximity to him at all times.   
Trying not to look strange, he smiled awkwardly back and noticed her expression turning to confusion. “Barry, are you okay?” she asked, standing up to slowly walk over to him. “You’re acting weird.”  
Barry gulped the closer she got to him, noticing the way her eyes seemed to light up the closer she got to him. Caitlin finally stood in front of him and slowly put a hand over his Flash emblem, looking up in his uncomfortable face.

He tried to brush it off. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.” he said, though not very convincingly, too busy getting lost in the way she was looking at him.   
Caitlin snorted, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. “That I don’t believe.” She asserted. “This is all coming from the man who ran from Central City to Nada Parbat all within a few minutes.” Damn.  
Barry ran a hand over his face, trying to regain his composure and wondering what in the name of god was going on. “I don't know.” He said, sighing and looking back down at her. “Running through a black hole and stopping a potential global catastrophe kind of takes it out of you.” Caitlin laughed.  
“Okay fine, but don't use that card too much today, mister. You need to be well-rested for our date tonight.” Barry froze. They were going on a date?!

“Our...date?” he asked tentatively, hoping that she wouldn’t notice his panicked but at the same time pleased expression.

She was apparently too excited to notice. “Yep!” She said, leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Barry tried not to notice how her lips seemed to leave burn marks on his and how his ears started to turn red. “Its our “thank god we stopped an extinction-level event and saved the timeline without being sucked into a black hole” date. Should be super fun.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his touch.   
Barry willed his shocked body to move and felt his arms encircle Caitlin so as to not arouse her suspicions. “Yeah.” He managed, still not quite believing that Caitlin Snow was going to go on a date with him and looking excited to do so.   
His mind was whirling; there was only one explanation that fit what was going on here. When stopping the singularity, Barry had somehow made his way into a parallel universe where Caitlin and he were a couple. He had obviously replaced the Barry of this universe, otherwise the other him would have eagerly come back to his girlfriend after stopping the singularity. Looking down at Caitlin, Barry felt his heart soften. While he should be freaking out, he somehow felt a sort of calm about it. He had always loved her and had been waiting for a chance to tell her. Maybe this was the universe’s way of paying him back for all the things Eobard Thawne had done to him.

Looking around, he couldn’t see anything else that was different; the soda cup from Cisco was still there from that morning, Professor Stein’s sweater vest was on the chair in the far corner, and he could see Joe’s police badge sitting on the desk by the computers. The only thing that had changed was his relationship with Caitlin. Despite the fact he had just discovered he had been sucked into a parallel universe, Barry felt his heart swell with joy. If there were any universe he would have chosen to get stuck in, this was the one. 

Summoning up his courage, he pulled back slightly from Caitlin and leaned in to slide his lips slowly onto hers. He could feel her moan softly from the back of her throat and felt her arms come up around his neck, pulling him closer. Barry’s hands went from being both on he back to one on her hip and the other one gently cupping her face. They only released each other when they had run out of oxygen, both leaning their foreheads against each other and breathing heavily.   
Caitlin looked at him with dark eyes. “Barry Allen, if you keep this up we might not even make it to dinner.” She planted a few quick kisses to his lips.   
He smiled and kissed her back, loving the way he seemed to make her feel at home. “That’s a shame.”  
Caitlin’s breath hitched as he started slowly placing kisses up and down her neck. “Yes it is.” she breathed, slowly backing up towards the wall.   
A sudden crash made the pair nearly jump out of their skin, whirling around to see Cisco and Professor Stein looking sheepishly at them, a box of construction materials spread out at their feet. 

Professor Stein continued to look remorseful while Cisco quickly recovered and looked disapprovingly at them. “Oh come on!” he said, gesturing to Barry and Caitlin, who still clung to each other looking rather disheveled. “I thought I made the ground rules clear; no sex in the cortex! I don’t care how fast you do it!”   
Both of them blushed furiously and spoke at the same time.

“Cisco! We’re not-”

“Caitlin and I were just-”

“-really none of your business anyways-”

“I thought you had already left-”

“-we weren’t going to here-”

“Okay stop!” Cisco held up his index finger, silencing them. “That was just sad. If you’re going to try and convince me, try to be more...well, convincing. Why don't you guys get out of here anyways? Its been a long day.” Barry and Caitlin looked at each other.

“You sure you don’t need us?” Caitlin asked.

The engineer snorted. “And what, have the two of you looking at each other like pieces of meat? No thanks.” Caitlin looked affronted. Cisco went on. “Hey, don’t deny it. I’m still trying to get the images of the Pancake Incident out of my head so you have no room to talk.” This made Barry’s neck burn red; obviously him and Caitlin had been going out for some time. A part of him felt a little jealous that he didn’t remember any of it.  
She huffed, then pulled away from Barry and grabbed her bag. “Fine,” she said, then looked a little worried. “But if anything comes up, just call us okay? Don’t go after anyone alone.” Barry wanted to ask what she meant, but Cisco already started talking.

“I won’t.” He promised, then gave them a small smile. “Go on, get out of here. Life is short!” He started waving his arms in the direction of the exit. “Don’t forget to bring in doughnuts tomorrow, its your turn Barry! I want chocolate sprinkles!” 

Laughing, Caitlin’s hand found Barry’s and the two of them walked across the room and out of the cortex. In his mind, the speedster slowly began to feel comfortable with his situation. If this was his fate, then he would gladly take it. With Caitlin’s head on his shoulder, he breathed out a breath of nothing less than pure happiness. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
